University of the Angels
by SoulVirus
Summary: They are back, and this time they are feeding off the time energy of students at the University of Glamorgan. The Doctor meets Nathan, a man the Angels seem to not want to touch, but as he figures out why they Angels won't touch or go anywhere near Nathan, the Doctor is about to learn something new about the Angels themselves as well as Nathan's connection to them.
1. Prologue

_I do not own Doctor Who or any of its contents; all credit goes to Steven Moffat and the creators and to those who worked on the series. I am however responsible for my own OC's and story plot. Thank you._

* * *

I began writing this story out before, but my first draft was a bit too cheesy if you catch my drift and therefore I worked on the story and wanted to make it darker, most of the chapters have already been pre-written, and am now looking over them to improve and correct any mistakes etc. that has been made.

I must also point out that I will be uploading most of this story less frequently, but I will keep you informed on when the next chapter will be uploaded.

Lastly, at the end of this prologue, there will be a (_play Doctor Who theme_) message at which point I want you to open a YouTube vid of the current Doctor Who theme, or any of the previous themes that you personally enjoy.

Oh, and another thing, this story takes place after The Rings of Akhaten.

Enjoy.

* * *

**DOCTOR WHO**

**University of the Angels**

**Prologue**

High above planet Earth, the gaseous stars twinkled peacefully as one part of the planet slept, their minds being filled with dreams of sweetness and joyfulness; others dreamt of terrible nightmares filled wars, death and fear.

In a small part of South Wales, Pontypridd, cyclist Nathan Baxter took his nightly cycle as he pedalled down a stretch of road towards the University of Glamorgan. Nearly every night he would take the same route, from his house, pass the University and towards Pontypridd train station and back again.

To some it would seem like a boring cycle taking the same route nearly every night, but to him he enjoyed taking the same route, when Nathan started cycling at night he began to notice different things that he had never seen before, tiny things that went unnoticed by Humans, but he saw them. Every night, he saw something different.

Tonight, he noticed how quiet everything was, he could not even hear the distant movement of the cars that travelled over the freeway, and not even the faint breeze was present, it was deathly quiet, save for the squeaking his bike as he pedalled.

The night was hazy with a faint mist that clung to the road and pavements. The light from the overhead streetlights gave it an orange hue effect. He took his time as he cycled down the pavement that was before him.

For protection, Nathan wore a high viability jacket, a rock hard helmet, and an elbow and kneepad paddings. Attached to front of his bike a flashing white light blinked signalling to anyone that he was on the road, he had another light, but red in colour flashing on the back.

Soon he passed the darkened building of the University of Glamorgan, which looked somewhat creepy without the lights on as he took a quick glance at it, he grew so accustomed to seeing it in the daylight that seeing it in the dark made it looked evil, and it gave him the shivers just by looking at it. At times he would refrain from looking at the building when he cycled passed it at night.

The haze seemed to lift from the ground as he peddled passed the University, and everything looked so clear, he could see the path ahead of him with ease, the orange street lamps helped also, illuminating his path as far as his eyes could see. A bit further up he could see where the road bent slightly and the slight dip in the road. He never noticed the dip before whilst pedalling; this was the first time for him to recognize it.

Nathan pedalled passed the mini roundabout that lead up a small street towards the Universities main entrance and the student car park that was directly opposite the University itself, both wedged between Nathan as he cycled passed them.

Suddenly his attention was drawn elsewhere, something small but blunt struck Nathan in the arm. He turned his head to see what had hit him in the arm.

With his attention drawn, something rock solid slammed into him, or he slammed into it. Everything else was a blur, and it happened so fast. He vaguely remembered himself summersaulting thrice through the air before skimming and skidded across the floor and then rolling to a halt. He heard his bike clattered and clunked as it continued it journey a bit further up.

Nathan felt numb all over; he found it incredibly difficult to breathe. He realized that during his collision or whatever happened, something hard and painful, almost as if someone punched him in the stomach, had winded him, he fought and breathed in heavily, desperately trying to get his breath back.

Nathan tried to get up, but even the slightest movement caused him pain. There was no one around to see or witness what had happened to him and he did not have his mobile with him to call James that he had an accident and need help.

Eventually, he lost consciousness; he was forced to stare at a black and endless void of nothingness that stared right back at him.

**University of the Angels**

Complete blackness shrouded him. He could see his hands in front of his face; he could see his legs and arms, his entire body. He felt no pain and, he seemed in perfect condition, he began to wonder if he was dead and was now lingering in limbo, though he had to admit, this was not his version of what he expected limbo to look like.

Wherever he was, he did not like it one bit. He called out and his voice echoed through the darkness continuously for some time.

He did not know what to do. He wanted to move, but in which direction he could go? Darkness was everywhere.

An eternity passed from his view, but eternity seemed to fade as he saw two specks of light flickering in the distance, he wondered what they were, fireflies most likely, or maybe they were his guardian angels.

The specks of light grew brighter and rounder. They seemed to emit a faint haze on the outside. Whatever they were, they were not angels, just specks of bright light, which blinded him like two pairs of headlights from a car.

Brightness engulfed him, and the pain returned.

**University of the Angels**

He found himself waking up to incredulous pain, which ran through his body. It lingered there for a few moments before it stopped and numbed.

He looked down at his hands; they were illuminated under a bright orange lamppost to which he was lying under. His hands were cut and raw with blood. They tingled with faint electrical currents.

Slowly, Nathan got up, wincing in pain he grabbed held of a metal railing that was stuck on top of a wall and used the bars to pull himself up, to which he groaned and grunted with effort.

Nathan got a look around, it was still dark out and he saw the stretch of road he cycled down, it looked pretty much the same save for a winged figure that stood in the middle of the route he cycled down.

Nathan limped achingly over to the figure that stood just a few meters away from him. He used the railing to pull himself along to the figure that stood still like a statue on the pavement.

It took Nathan a while to realize that he was still outside the University of Glamorgan, its windows all dark and black. He shuddered just by looking at the University itself.

Nathan had finally approached the figure after some painful and yet still wobbly legs.

Nathan examined it from the back before reaching its front.

An angelic structure with wings smiled back at him: A stone angel. Its face was so angelic that Nathan could have sworn that it had life in it. It was wearing or rather sculptured out to be wearing a quail and was wearing a wreath of some sort on its head. This must have been what he collided with before something struck him in the arm.

He looked back up the path he came down once again, and instantly something caught his eye, there on the ground was a device in the shape of a brick. Nathan limped over, the feeling in his legs was slowly returning to him. He bent down and picked up what looked like a mobile phone.

He turned it over in his cut and raw bloodied hands. It was switched off, and it looked brand new save for a few scratches here and there.

"Hello?" Nathan called out, but no one answered him. He looked back at the University and its small patch of green grass. Someone must have thrown this at him; it came from the direction of the University anyway, but from which direction he did not know.

Nathan turned back to the stone angel, which seemed to have now gone, moved, disappeared from out of sight.

He soon concluded that whatever happened in those moments to him falling off his bike was due to some student prank.

"Bloody students!" he fumed as he achingly walked back to his bike that was a few meters away from where he landed, he pocketed the mobile. He picked up his bike and gave it the once over, it was bent in a few places. "And I thought at University they had sense, lucky I am not seriously injured, fools!"

Instead of jumping back onto his bike – which was now pretty mangled and instead of riding it home, Nathan pushed it, leaning on it for some support – and soon left the whole ordeal behind him.

**University of the Angels**

The University had been locked down for the night, but trapped inside the fable building was a group of students.

A student pulled his arm back from the window, where his arm and hand included, seemed to be emitting smoke from within the seeps of his skin.

Jason Woods looked out along the University grounds, he saw a passing cyclist collide and fly through the air after smashing into a stone Angel. Several moments passed and the cyclist woke up and staggeringly he saw the cyclist walk over to the stone statue of the Angel.

Jason gasped hoping that the Angel would leave him alone. Nothing happened in which Jason unleashed a sigh of relief.

He blinked and the stone statue where the Angel had been just moments ago had vanished. His eyes averted back across the grounds to the cyclist where he saw him pick up his mobile. Jason smiled happily but his grin faded as he saw the cyclist head off with it.

"What is he doing?" Jason asked. "Why doesn't he look at the vid? Why is he leaving?" he asked himself.

"Jason!" another male student called from out in the corridor. Running into the law classroom and looking a bit devil may care, his black hair ruffled, panting and sweating like mad, Brennan Ward came to a sudden halt where he saw Jason's hand teeming with smoke. "You placed your hand through the window!" Brennan said concerned. Jason nodded. "The Phone? Did someone pick up?"

"I saw someone pick it up," Jason said shaking his hand. "Brennan, someone's _got_ it!" he said smiling. "But that someone just up and left,"

"I expected as much, it's _them_, they placed some sort of perception charm of some sort over. Just as long someone has got, we can rest assured that others in the University will not meet the same fate as us."

"What about us, Brennan?" Jason asked.

"All we can do now is try and wait this out and, try and stay alive."

A sudden loud crashing sound made them spin around, there in the middle of the classroom, standing on a cracked, broken table which had been split down the middle, almost as if someone just threw it down, stood a stone winged statue, its hands covering its face.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Jason asked his brown eyes wide in sheer terror.

"Just keep looking at it!" Brennan told him.

"I _am!_"

"Give me your hand while I escort you to the door," Brennan said as he reached over and grabbed Jason's arm and began to lead him from the Angel and the room.

As Brennan began his way from the room, there at the class entrance stood another stone Angel. "Jason," gulped Brennan.

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too." Jason echoed back.

Brennan foresaw what was about to come, he simply closed his eyes and…

"Why aren't we moving?" Jason asked, Jason never returned his reply. "Brennan?"

Jason felt behind him, his eyes still on the Angel in the middle of the room. His palm touched something cold, but soft and solid.

Jason's eyes widened, now swarming with panic and sheer fear. He turned around slowly, and looking back at him, a face which resembles that of a Vampiric snarl, with devil eyes and sharp teeth, its arms now outstretched claws, was the Angel that took Brennan. With his gaze turned on the second Angel, the first Angel crept upon Jason.

Before he had the chance to stare at the first Angel, he too was gone.

(_Play Doctor Who Theme_)

* * *

**©Copyright ***

***The plot of this story is copyright.**

_Chapter One will be up as soon as I have proofread and looked over it, please be patient._

_Reviews would be nice._

_SoulVirus._


	2. Chapter 1

_I do not own Doctor Who or any of its contents; all credit goes to Steven Moffat and the creators and to those who worked on the series. I am however responsible for my own OC's and story plot. Thank you._

* * *

**A/N: **Apologies for the very late upload, but I am now starting to upload a few more stories, have prewritten a few other stories (this story included) and am now working on uploading them. Anyway, enough from me and onto the story.

**In Response/Dedications:** N/A

* * *

**DOCTOR WHO**

**University of the Angels**

**Chapter 1**

Finally, back at his home, Nathan, painfully wheeled his bike back into the garage before entering through the back door. He was now feeling stiff and the injuries and scrapes he endured had now returned.

"Is that you Nathan?" a voice called from within the living room as soon as Nathan closed the back door.

"Who else is it going to be?" Nathan asked and replied.

A head popped around the corner of the door, a scruffy brown haired boy with light hazel eyes beamed at him. "A burglar perhaps?" the boy asked.

"How many burglars do you know break in through the back door, or should I say, _enter_ through the back door at half ten at night?" Nathan asked the boy, making sure that he kept his back to him.

The boy pulled a face and retracted his head back from the door. Nathan pulled up a chair from the kitchen table, sat down and took off his protective clothing. His body stung even more as he gently took off his gear.

Nathan rolled up his sleeve, which clung to his wounds. It felt like Velcro as he rolled up his sleeve.

A huge graze took up nearly the whole length of his arm, raw, bloodied and faint traces of yellow puss were already forming. He rolled up his right leg and saw his kneecap grazed badly as well. Blood slowly trickled down his leg.

Suddenly the boy walked straight into the kitchen. "Oh, Nath, just thought I'd men–"the boy's hazel eyes zoned in on Nathan's wounds, he also saw that Nathan had a nasty gash upon his right eye. "_What the hell happened to you?_" the boy asked sternly in hysterics.

"Leave it James, I'm fine." Nathan told him.

"Oh yes, it is perfectly natural for a human being to be covered with cuts and bruises every day." James said to him sarcastically to which Nathan scoffed at him for saying. James opened a cupboard and pulled down the first aid kit. "What happened?" he asked.

Nathan told him everything during his cycle and him bumping into a stone statue of an Angel and the University.

"Oh, not the bloody University again!" moaned James. Nathan looked up at him throwing him a quizzical look. "Don't look at me like that!" James warned. "You know full well what I am going to say next."

Nathan sighed and groaned.

"Exactly," James said nodding his head.

"It's not about that." Nathan told him.

"You cycle past there every morning, and you know you have an irrational fear of cycling past Universities ever since that near death experience."

Nathan frowned. "At night, not the mornings," Nathan corrected. "And what near death experience?"

"You know what I mean." James said as he dabbed some antiseptic cream onto Nathan's leg to which he winced, though the coolness of the cream numbed the pain a little that coursed through his leg. "Then you try and face your fears by actually going to University only to be declined–"

"I wasn't declined, I pulled out." Nathan corrected again as James continued to dab on more antiseptic cream before covering it with a white bandage to seal the wound.

"Declined – then – before the term even began," James pointed out. "Flex your leg."

Nathan raised and lowered, and bent his knee to get the feel of bandage being around it.

"Why do you cycle past there every day and night?" James asked him, curiously.

"I find it relaxing and, I imagine freedom from chaos as the wind flows past my skin,"

James laughed.

"What?" Nathan asked as James sat next to him and proceeded to fix up his arm.

"Did you get that from a book?"

"No, I just made it up." Nathan said dryly.

James dabbed more of the antiseptic cream onto Nathan and anywhere where he was bruised before padding him up some more, he did not look like he needed to go to hospital, and James knew what he was doing. He soon came to tend to the cut on Nathan's right eyebrow.

"I still don't see the point," James said. "She is way out of your league." James smiled as he said this.

"Sorry?" asked Nathan who tried not to move or flex his eyebrow to much as James attended to it.

"You know what I am on about," James said smiling. "She is pretty, if I do say so myself."

Nathan remained quiet and acted oblivious and confused to what James was talking about exactly.

"Oh, come on, I have been on one of your bike rides recently and every now and then, your brown eyes light up at the sight of her."

Nathan closed his eyes; he knew exactly what James was saying. Most of his bike rides past the University of Glamorgan was not just pure freedom of riding wherever he wanted to go, it was so he could see a face, a face that caught his eyes from the moment he set sight upon her. A girl whom he did not know her name, or where she lived for that matter, or what she did for a living. A girl who studied (at least he was sure she was a student) at the University.

Nathan could picture here standing there before him looking all…

"Ouch!" Nathan said as James distracted his concentration on imagining that mysterious girl at the University steps.

"Baby." James murmured.

Nathan kicked James in the shin.

"Aww!" James whined.

"My foot slipped." Nathan casually said.

"Of course it did," James pulled an irritated look. "All done." He said giving Nathan the once over checking to make sure that he had covered Nathan's injuries whole.

Nathan felt loads better, though he still felt stiff. He had to hand it to James, he did a good job, and he knew an awful lot on the human anatomy that it was his passion on becoming a Doctor or a Nurse. However, James, like Nathan at times (most being always) lacked that little gut push that gave them the extra edge to go forth and take life head on.

"You should become a Doctor." Nathan told him.

James laughed as he got up from the chair and placed the first aid kit back into the medical cupboard. "I am squeamish around blood." He told Nathan.

"You weren't just now." Nathan threw his own words back at him in contradiction.

James, as he placed the first aid kit back in the cupboard slowed and came to a halt; he looked like a statue with his arm raised. Something Nathan said made him stop dead in his tracks – so to speak. He becoming a Doctor was a dream job of his, but some complications arose in which he had to put his dream on hold, for how long he did not know.

"Could you not stand like that?" Nathan asked him. James standing still reminded him of that stone Angel, the one that he collided into which resulted in the accident, before he noticed that it was the mobile phone that was the result of his crash were it not for breaking his concentration.

However, seeing James standing still, reminded him too much of that stone Angel.

James apologized; he made his way towards the kitchen door and into the living room before Nathan called him to a stop.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" he asked his best friend.

"Oh," said James. "Yes, it's about that spare room we have, I placed up the poster in the front window and in the post office and the local store: 1 spare room to rent, £5.20p per week, non-smoker, no animals, and no druggies."

"You didn't put 'no druggies' down did you?" Nathan asked apprehensively.

James laughed. "No, I am just yanking your leg." Nathan relaxed. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I am fine," Nathan said to him. "I think I better call this an early night."

"Late night, actually," James corrected.

Nathan rolled his eyes his at him, left the kitchen, passed the fairly big living room, closed the living room door before shouting, "Night!" at James. With the door closed, James shouted "Night!" through the door.

Before he headed into bed, Nathan entered the bathroom, took and swallowed two painkiller tablets, he downed them in one go with a glass of water. He left the bathroom and went into his room.

He drew his curtains to shut out the orange lamplights and gently took off his clothes. He stripped down to his black boxer shorts and threw his t-shirt and trousers onto the floor. He had a wash basket next to his wardrobe, but he did not have the strength in him to place them into the wash basket.

As he threw his trousers to one side, he heard a _clunk_ as his trousers hit the floor.

Nathan walked over, bent down wincing as his body was still bruised and healing, picked up his trousers, baring the staggering journey of regaining his posture and rummaged through the pockets.

He pulled out from one of the pockets the mobile phone that had hit him. He had forgotten all about it until he remembered thinking about it back in the kitchen and then forgot it again until now. He turned the phone over in his hands; he pushed the little button on the top to switch the phone on.

All he got was a blank screen. "No battery power left." he said to himself. Nathan placed the phone on his bedside table; he would probably come back to it in the morning and figure out what to do with it then, right now he really wanted to go to bed.

He slithered under his bed sheets and rested. He waited for sleep to take him, which it instantly did. Soon Nathan drifted off into a black oblivion.

**University of the Angels**

He should have been dreaming about something nice, calm, relaxing, and dreaming about the universe and the wonderful colours that it held, sadly that was not the case.

Darkness surrounded him, suffocating him with its dolefulness. He could not breathe properly, and if one were to place how he felt, one could say he knew how an asthmatic person felt like when they had been running or walking fast.

There was no point in running, where would he run? Darkness was everywhere.

He stood and waited for…nothing to happen, because he doubted anything would happen.

Then a ray of hope bloomed in the distance. Two specks of bright light flickered a fair way away. He clearly saw them moving towards him, and they were growing brighter. Soon they were more than specks of light, they were like giant floating headlights that hovered a few meters or so off the floor.

Nearby he heard whispers, voices, no one was around him when he took a quick glance at his surrounding, just him and the darkness and the now bright glowing spheres that approached him.

Light blinded his eyes; he had to put his hands in front of his face.

A scream echoed through his ears and affected his eardrums so violently that it sounded as if a banshee or a horn was right by his ear – or rather ears.

…silence.

**University of the Angels**

His eyes opened slowly, though he half expected for himself to jump up straight, but he never did. He was back where he ought to be, in his bed. His curtains drawn as he expected them to be. He could see the light of the sun behind them desperately wanting to fill his room with warmth and light.

Nathan panned his head toward his bedside table.

7:58am.

Morning had arrived. It seemed like only just moments ago that he had just gone to bed and here he was in a new day. Nathan threw off his bed sheet and groaned as he struggled to push himself up. He managed to dangle his legs over his bed. He looked at his bandages that James had padded onto him last night just before he went to bed.

He felt nothing, apart from the soreness that he was expecting from his injuries. It was not as half as bad as he was expecting, at least they were not itching – yet.

Nathan sighed, got up, dressed and went to brush his teeth and clean his face.

In the bathroom as Nathan brushed, his mind recalled last night's event. That stone statue, the phone that struck him in the arm. _Stupid students_, Nathan thought to himself, _I should tell the University about this_.

It was an idea that Nathan took to heart. He had better warn someone – a staff member – that there were some troublemakers in that University of theirs, he _was not_ going to stand back and let those little runts get away with their stupid foolish prank that could have done some serious damage to him.

Nathan finished up in the bathroom and made his way downstairs, he entered into the living, expecting to see James sitting down in his green sickly pyjamas of his, which made Nathan's stomach turn just by even seeing him in his pyjamas.

He was not in the living room but his voice called from the kitchen. "In here, Nathan." James called to him.

Nathan walked to the kitchen door where Nathan yelped at the sight of James. "Oh for the love of…!"

James who was pouring some milk on his cornflakes turned to see Nathan, his expression looking in revolt.

James was wearing bright yellow pyjamas with matching pyjama shorts. His goofy expression did not match with the pyjamas he was wearing; it made Nathan want to vomit.

"Why do you wear those…things?" Nathan gestured at his shorts.

"I like short pyjamas. Apparently if men wear shorts, women will find them attractive." James said as he twirled on the spot.

"Where did you hear that pray tell?" Nathan asked him as he set himself down on a nearby chair at the table.

"Well…" James tried to recall. "I may have…made it up," admitted James in the end rubbing his left arm in guilt before scratching the back of his head.

James walked up to the table and placed a mug in front of Nathan; he sat down opposite him and tucked in to his cornflakes.

"Feeling better?" he asked him as he rammed a spoonful of the yellow flakes into his mouth.

"Still sore," replied Nathan as he sipped his tea. "Though I will be heading towards the University to make a formal complaint,"

"For?" asked James.

Nathan looked at him with seriousness on his face. "I was injured last night, remember?"

"That I do, but I don't see why you have to make a formal complaint."

"Someone threw a mobile phone at me, broke my concentration thus resulting in me colliding with a rock hard stone statue that sent me flying through the air and landing causing injury to myself." Nathan said inhaling a large amount of breath. "I was a victim of a student prank."

"And…?" James asked pressing for a reason.

"I need to know why they did it!" Nathan said finally.

"You sure that's a good idea?" James asked. Nathan nearly choked on his tea. "I mean, isn't that like, ratting someone out?"

"You rat someone out when you were _in_ on the prank, I'm the _victim_ here–"

"All right, I won't argue about it, just don't go getting into trouble okay?"

"What harm could possibly come from a University?"

**University of the Angels**

Walking to the University was by far the most exhausting and frustratingly awkward walk Nathan had to endure, thought he still felt stiff and sore, James advised that he walk things out, get the feel back into his body.

The only thing that seemed to be worthwhile about this walk was the fresh air.

Nathan wanted to take the bus, but James had a keen eye to walk with him to the University itself to make sure Nathan did not disregard his orders.

"I don't need you to come and hold my hand, James; I am capable of doing this all by myself." Nathan said to him as they walked along the pavement towards the University, which was now in sight.

"And risk you collapsing or having another accident?"

"It happened at night; I hardly think that it will happen again during the daytime."

"I am just looking out for you," James said to him. "I promised your parents whilst they live in Australia that I'd look after you."

"I'm 21, your 18, if anything I should be looking out for you." Nathan said irritably.

Finally, they arrived at steps of the University, as they climbed the many steps James saw Nathan gripping onto the banister that ran up the length of the wall, his hand seemed to be shaking a little.

"Are you alright?" he asked him.

"You try climbing up a series of steps when you have a huge gash in your leg causing you to limp!" Nathan pointed out.

"Do you want me to help you?" James asked sarcastically.

"Stand behind me so I don't fall backwards."

James, hearing the seriousness in Nathan's voice went and stood behind Nathan preparing himself in case Nathan slipped of fell backwards.

After ascending the steps – luckily, Nathan did not fall backwards – James and Nathan walked along a path, across the lawn of the University and towards the main reception office. They approached a pair of double doors and entered into the reception area of the University of Glamorgan.

The reception was surprisingly big, and the desk was curved with three people sitting behind it taking phone calls and directing them.

"Nathan?" A woman behind the desk said, she was thin and had a round face, her green eyes lit up in confusion at the sight of Nathan as he walked over to her. "I didn't know you had applied to–"

"I didn't apply I am here on a completely different matter entirely." Nathan said to the woman behind the desk.

Nathan told the woman everything that had happened to him during last night's incident.

"We can have a look on the cameras, and see for ourselves on who they were that caused your accident."

Behind the reception desk were two doors, one lead into the main office whilst the other lead to the surveillance room.

The woman led both James and Nathan into the surveillance room. It was dark and a series of monitors along the farthest wall was ablaze with a blurry fuzzy white and grey light.

The woman replayed on the main screen the events of Nathan's route; Nathan breathed a sigh of relief that he was moments away from finding out who played this stupid prank on him.

The tape played throughout…nothing was recorded on the film. The woman fast-forwarded the tape, the only thing present were a few cars passing by the main road, but no Nathan or statue or any signs of an accident.

At first, Nathan thought that the woman had played the wrong tape by mistake, but there was no disregarding the fact that it was the right night of Nathan's accident.

"There is nothing on the cameras that shows any accident of any sort."

Nathan looked at the woman in disbelief. "That's impossible, is it possible that the camera malfunctioned?"

"The Universities cameras are tested daily for malfunctions, it would show up on the switchboard if a camera was malfunctioning or not. No camera was reported with a malfunction."

"Then how do you explain these?" Nathan rolled up his right sleeve and presented her with the black, grey and purple bruises he sustained during his accident.

The woman winced at his bruises, she could just about see them thanks to the lights emitting from the monitors.

"I got these from outside the University, this University–"

"–Is it possible that the CCTV's were tampered with?" James asked the woman.

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "If they were, the person who tampered with the monitors covered his or her tracks very well. But seeing as there is no proof of Nathan's accident on tape, there is nothing we can do."

"Great," muttered Nathan. "Just great,"

"Sorry Nathan, but if you want I will keep an eye out for anything suspicious between the students arriving and departing for you."

Nathan nodded.

"Thanks, Sarah, we will see you around." James said grabbing Nathan by the arm and pulling him out and back into the reception area.

"Well, that was a waste of time." James said. Nathan threw him a look. "Well it was."

"And here I thought it had the little runts who plotted this little prank." Nathan said.

"Let's go." James said to him.

Nathan approached the reception doors first. He would have opened them had it not been for a rushing student who pushed the doors open with such force that the door stuck Nathan's body, with his wounds still healing the force of the door as it hit Nathan stung Nathan's body. He felt as if he was on fire whilst being electrified at the same time.

Nathan let out an agonized scream causing those in the reception are to turn into the direction of doors.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" a female voice said.

"D-don't w-worry about it." Nathan tensed and winced sucking in the air around him hoping to relieve the pain that now vibrated over his body.

"You stupid girl, why don't you watch where you are going," James said sternly.

"I'm sorry; I am in a rush to get to class." The girl said.

"If any harm comes to him afterwards I am suing you!" James warned.

Nathan stood up straight and slapped James across the head. "What was that for?"

"You're not helping!"

"Well it's true."

"I'm sorry, truly I am!" the girl said.

Nathan shook the pain away, straightened himself out and turned to the girl whom he suddenly realized.

He smiled at the girl in question. She was taller than Nathan was, her face was peach and her eyes were bright blue. Her hair was black with red strips. Gingerly she tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear.

"I'm okay; it's not your fault,"

"Yes it–"

"–Shut up, James!" Nathan seethed throwing him a cold and threatening look. James backed down. "Sorry, I had an accident last night and I am a bit sore still, you weren't to know."

"Oh, I hope you are okay!" the girl said sounding concerned for Nathan.

"I'm fine."

The girl looked Nathan up and down; she had seen him before somewhere. "Aren't you that cyclist that cycle's past the University every day?"

Nathan stammered a little. "Th-the very same, yes,"

The student smiled. "I see you cycle past here every now and then, hell of a way to keep fit."

"It is a bit." Nathan added.

"Well, I feel bad what happened, mind if I treat you to something, like say a day out or…?"

"He's fine miss; I will take it from here," James said grabbing Nathan roughly by the arm to which Nathan groaned angrily at, "Oops, sorry." James grimaced.

"Do me a favour, James, don't touch me, I am fragile enough as it is."

"Again, sorry," James whispered.

"I'd feel much better if I could make it up to you," the student said. "Here," she reached into her backpack that was on her shoulder, took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a series of numbers on it, she then handed the number to Nathan. "That's my number, just give me a call and we can arrange something."

"O-okay," Nathan said taking the paper delicately from her hands, briefly their hands touched, her skin seemed smooth, and Nathan's from the student's perspective seemed a mixture between rough and smooth.

The girl blushed slightly, Nathan caught her blushing and he smiled lightly. James on the other hand rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you around…"

"Nathan, Nathan Baxter."

"I'll see you around Nathan; I'm Kelly by the way, Kelly Rollands."

"It's nice to meet you Kelly."

Kelly smiled and turned to James. "I'm James Morrison." James introduced himself bowing, though he did not make a good impression on Kelly.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kelley said quickly averting her eyes back onto Nathan. "I better get going; I'm late for my lesson."

"Oh, please don't let us keep you."

Kelly thanked him and quickly rushed off to her lessons.

"Oh yes, I can see why you cycle past here every day." James said noticing the way Nathan was looking at Kelly.

"What?" Nathan asked not fully hearing what James said.

"I was just saying why you cycle past here every day, and now I know why, it's because of her." James pointed at where Kelly was – now out of view of him and Nathan.

"Oh, come on, she is way out of my league." Nathan said instantly.

"Sure about that? She seemed to be into you, and her name, Kelly, clearly fake."

"What?" Nathan frowned.

"Didn't you see the way her pupils widened at the sight of her name?" James asked him, Nathan shook his head. "She is lying about her name."

Nathan was not convinced, and so James gave up.

**University of the Angels**

Nathan and James descended the steps from the University and back onto the pavement, Nathan turned to look back at the University where on top of the building in front of him he saw four stone statues of Angels with their hands outstretched and looking down at the passing students.

"Oh look, it's one of the statues that I crashed into last night." Nathan said pointing up at the statues that were lined across the edge of the building.

"Those things caused your accident?"

"One of those things," Nathan corrected.

James pulled a face. "Why would a University have angelic stone statues?"

"Maybe the architect thought it would bring a nice touch to them." Nathan responded.

"They look creepy to me," James said.

"Yeah, and I bet they are thinking the same." Nathan snorted under his breath.

"That is not funny."

**University of the Angels**

Throughout the rest of the day, Nathan and James busied themselves with their own works. James was working out sorting the room that Nathan and James rented out. Meanwhile Nathan kept to himself in his room mainly drawing a picture of Kelly who had made an impression on him, he had saw her many times when cycling past the University and often dreamt about her. Never had he actually engaged in one on one conversation.

He thanked God for setting up the rather strange bizarre yet awful events that led him to meet her.

Nathan was good at drawing, and when he put his mind, heart and soul to it, his drawings were as close to actually believing that the drawing in question was actually alive in his room with him.

"Kelly, so that's your name." Nathan mumbled to himself.

He kept Kelly's phone number with him at close range, his bedside table where anything important was kept. As Nathan placed the phone number on his bedside desk, his brown eyes suddenly landed on the white mobile phone that was thrown at him that night.

Nathan picked it up and tried to get it to work again, still nothing, he came to the conclusion as before that the phone was out of power, he wondered if the cable for his phone would fit in the mobile he found at the University.

It was worth a try, Nathan began suddenly tearing through the draws and desks for his power cable, but he could not find it. "Odd," he said to himself, he always kept his power cord in his room, unless James sneaked in and borrowed, 'stole' it for his own purpose, something which Nathan always despised him in doing.

He placed the phone back down on the desk, and just like that, he completely forgot about the phone, even when he went to ask James about his power cord he forgot to tell him.

James finished placing the last touches to the spare room. Nathan nodded in appreciation at James's handy work. All they needed now was a housemate.

Nathan was kind of hoping that Kelly would be the one to make a home here in this spare room, though he highly doubted that, Kelly most likely had a family she was living with, everyone currently did. However, he could not help but dream.

* * *

**©Copyright ***

***The plot of this story is copyright.**

_Again, apologies for the late upload, but yes, this is chapter 1, a bit longer than I wanted to make it out to look, but a chapter is a chapter. Chapter 2 should be up soon, hopefully._

_Anyway, reviews would be nice._

_SoulVirus._


End file.
